


Undoing

by Chameleon (ponchard)



Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bickering Married Couple, Choking (metaphorically), Dom/sub, Dominant Doctor (Doctor Who), Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Episode: s12e04 Nikola Tesla’s Night of Terror, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Episode: s12e06 Praxeus, Episode: s12e07 Can You Hear Me?, Episode: s12e08 The Haunting of Villa Diodati, Fixed Points in Time (Doctor Who), Flirting, Flux Points in Time (Doctor Who), One Shot, Other, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Quantum Werewolf, Sexting, Short One Shot, Submissive Master (Doctor Who), Texting, Timelord Sex, Web of Time (Doctor Who), anyway mindwiping witnesses is the timelord equivalent of choking, being noticed/remembered/recorded anchors their past, hence why every timelord is extra as fuck, la petite mort, than your own past becoming unmoored, what is a greater expression of annihilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchard/pseuds/Chameleon
Summary: The Doctor visits some people who saw the Master in action.The Haunting of Villa Diodati has me thinking about fame, memory, and survival in the context of time travel again. Also about Thirteen’s icy fury, and hoo boy am I Into That.Doctor/Master texting one-shot. Post-Spyfall.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely references some of the previous one-shots, but all you need to know is that timelords can sense uncollapsed timelines, and [the Doctor has described this ability to O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348876).

**it’s like rivers**

back to the non sequiturs already

**more than clouds  
it’s like a bunch of rivers flowing downhill  
little streams zigzagging between the pebbles **

ah. wrong number  
best turn that clock back a couple years

**do you know what happens to rivers when the hills are leveled?**

if anyone’s forgotten, it’s you

**this one thinks it’s awfully tall  
I suppose I could wait around for erosion, but I find I’m losing patience  
terrible flaw **

what was that

**come on now, after all that talk of forgetting!**

you didn’t

**forgotten your friend noor so soon?  
huh, looks like it’s mutual  
  
dropping ada off in a tick **

show her that much

**I wonder what it feels like when a hill is unmade  
when all the rocks and brush unravel  
really concentrate this time **

need I remind you that your “fam” is anchoring that whole incident

**here’s the funny thing: it’s not like being eaten away by wind  
the rivers point back at the phantom peak for a while  
the littlest rivulets dry out first, I find **

I’ll make sure you pay for this

**you ready to learn why it’s been so long**

suspect it’s a different answer than you’ve told the humans  
ah! assuming you told them anything  
maybe they’d be interested in this transcript

**I did tell you to concentrate**

you’re the one chatting  
hop to it

**to the home grenades fellow  
oh, this marvelous apparating bit never gets old  
now you’ll really need to focus for this one. I’m terribly curious what it feels like **

you know

**please. we both know I don’t**

is that a challenge?  
ah. good eyeline on that one

**the tinkerers can be observant, yeah**

**this incarnation’s good at disassembling things. very manoeuvrable hands  
oh! silly me, that’s another part rolled under the console **

yes, got that  
some kind of brass valve, I take it

**it’s a wonder he didn’t remember you as a steam engine**

I’ve been waiting for you to come to this point

**bet you have  
that kind of ego only exists for one reason **

indeed  
can’t have any competition

**what competition? foothills don’t get snowpack**

not on your planet

doctor!

**so that WAS the last one from the expo. looks like that stunt wasn’t as exciting as you’d hoped**

no accounting for taste

**rivers always flow downhill, that’s the thing**

you’ll keep them close?

**I can always reach my fam  
you never know what might happen  
or when **

or if

**let me worry about that  
what do you see? **

I see a mountain

**very good  
master **

**Author's Note:**

> From a Doylist perspective, the Doctor wiped Ada and Noor to avoid tying their accomplishments to the Doctor’s meddling. From a Watsonian perspective, they knew enough about computers to alter the future. From a post-Tesla perspective, they kind of got fridged. 
> 
> From the perspective of this fic, the Doctor targeted people who directly or indirectly witnessed the Master’s antics, because that gives them the option to undo the TCE deaths. 
> 
> Also it’s a sex thing. 
> 
> -
> 
> Love everyone’s comments and kudos! <3


End file.
